Fate Grand Order: The Scroll of Hero
by annjames
Summary: Welcome to the Fate Grand Order. A story of a Master and her loyal Servants that she summoned from the Throne. And there are lots of them just waiting to be summoned. ' For years, I have fed my blade the souls of man and mer. Warriors and priests, kings and paupers. All have bled for me. I have seen them all fall. No matter. I am what I have become, and I know my fate. What of you
1. Chapter 1

**First Singularity: The Hundred Years War of the Evil Dragons: Orleans. **

**Domremy. **

Gudako was so ready to summon another Servant, having only Caster and Mash with her, will not be enough, don't get her wrong she was thankful for Caster Cu Chuilann who helped her since the beginning, but she needed someone who can take a hit and deliver it.

"Okay Mash, I'm beginning the summoning. Please keep an eye out for trouble.''

Said Gudako before putting Saint Quarts into the summoning circle and the sharp end of a black blade.

"Understood Senpai.''

Gudako took a step back as the bright light almost blinded her , she had to close her eyes, before the sound of footsteps could be heard, she looked up and saw a woman walk out the summoning circle,in silver armor. The breastplate is made from one large piece of metal. It covers the entire front and back side, but the attachment straps leave the sides under the arms exposed.

The upper legs are covered by squared, layered metal cuisses. The lower legs are protected by greaves which have a curved animal bone attached to each outer side, the bone curves upwards towards the upper arms are protected by pointed, fully covering rerebraces which sit well under the shoulderplates. The lower arms are covered by vambraces which have a row of long, curved spikes on the outer sides**. **The shoulders are rounded, narrow and huge. They're decorated with metal chains covering nearly every part of the shoulderplates.

Golden, long layered hair double braided to reveal a lean, sad skin gracefully compliments her hair and leaves a captivating memory of her past. Gudako could see deep grey eyes looking into her own orange one, There's something mystifying about her, perhaps it's a feeling of anguish. Gudako could see a black longsword held in her gauntlet hand.

The Servant looked upon her, her grey eyes connected with her own.

"Class card Saber. I come to your call, Master. My Sword is yours.'' The Servant bowed before her Master.

Gudako couldn't help but smile, " My name is Gudako, I am your Master. It's nice to meet you Saber."

Saber nodded her head, before looking at the Mash and Chulainn, "A Celtic Hero, Cu Chulainn and a...Demi-Servant? Forgive me, you must be a very unlucky Master. To summon such as I. You risk much by summoning me." Saber looked back to her Master. " No matter. I am what I have become, and I know my fate. But what of you? What is it you seek? No matter. I am your sword. Now let's us go Master!'' Saber moved down the hill towards the next town.

"Hey, Senpai...

"I know Mash. I know"

As Both Master and Servants walked towards their destination, Gudako could not help but look at the Saber who is walking slightly ahead of her, her golden long braided hair shining like a sun, as she walk under the sunlight. Gudako could see the anguish in those grey eyes, she wonders what kind of life did this woman lead?

"Master, You gaze at me with such eyes, speak if there is something on your mind!"

Mash walked a bit closer to her, before asking Saber. "I am sorry...Saber but what is your name?''

Saber looked ahead of her, before answering back. " I am Runa the Fairchild. A wandering Hero who wield a cursed sword."

Cu laughed aloud. "A cursed Hero indeed. To think a woman such as you, managed to survive the Underworld and get out alive.''

Gudako listen closely, as Doctor Roman explained the origin of such tales.

"_**The tales of Oblivion Crisis. They say a legendary warrior known as Fairchild that managed to close the Gate of Underworld. The Hero who was known as "Savior of People". To think it was a woman?"**_

Saber narrowed her eyes. "It seems we have an Oracle in our group. Strange. I can hear it yet, i do not see him."

Godako laughed, "That our Doctor. I won't call him an Oracle…"

"**Forgive me. I am Doctor Rouman, it's nice to meet you. Runa Fairchild."**

Saber smiled, while nodding her head. " Yes. The pleasure is mine Healer. Master we are getting close to the city. Stay behind me.''

Gudako nodded her head and moved closer to Mash and Saber.

**Vaucouleurs : Orleans. AD:1431**

'This is...awful isn't it?' Mash looked at the soldier and the half standing fort.

Doctor Roman : , **"It's a complete ruin on the inside...the other wall is more or less intact, but you can't call this fort.''**

Gudako looked around the fort and its surroundings were filled with wounded soldiers. Gudako never saw so many wounded before in her life. She could see so many bodies on the ground either bleeding or being treated by few nurses.

"Nothing but wounded soldiers here.'' Gudako said, looking at the soldiers. Saber put a hand on Master Shoulder in a gentle comfort.

"This is war. Master. It's not a place of a weak heart. Those brave souls know their duty and they will gladly sacrifice their lives for it.''

"That's right . even though they're not in active war, in 1431, Charles VII of France entered a peace treaty with Philip III, an ally of england. Of Course, I'm sure there were some skirmishes-"

Soldier took notice of them. "Arg here they come again!''

Mash called out. ' Bonjour. We'are are not here to harm you. Please put down your weapons. Monsieur.'

Soldier hesitated. 'You are not...the enemy?

Doctor Roman: ." **hm that was rather easy. Perhaps they are rational now, or they have no more fight left in them?"**

Saber narrowed her eyes "For them giving up is not an option. Let them not grow weary in doing good.''

Mash asked the soldier 'why didn't charles VII signed the peace treaty?

Soldier: King charles? So you don't know? The king is dead, he was burned by the witch's flames.

Mash was confused. '...dead? By witch flames?

Soldier: its ''Jeanne d'Arc'' she has risen again as the 'Dragon Witch'. England retreated quite a while ago. But where have we run to? This is our home, but there nothing we can do

Mash : jeanne d'arc is a witch?

Godako didn't know this Jeanne. 'Who is jeanne d'arc?'

Mash turned toward Gudako as she explained. "Saint Jeanne d'Arc , the Savior. She is a world-renowned hero. A woman who stood up to save France from conquered in late stages of hundred years war. She saved France at age 17, and managed to reclaim Orleans in just one year...but she was caught by the english army and after an inquisition, burned at the stake. England wanted to prove that she was not a saint, but a they tried to torture her into saying 'I did not hear the lords voice' however , her heart remained true. Even while burning she held onto her prayers. Later her honor was recognized and after 400 years she was officially made a saint. Jeanne d'Arc is definitely a top-rank Heroic Spirit.''

Saber shook her head, and looked at her sword. "Foolish. For years, I have fed my blade the souls of man and mer. Warriors and priests, kings and paupers. For the sake of the people, All have bled for me. I have seen them all fall, and still people greed hungers for reigns of the kings and queens who are portrayed as kneeling with clasped hands in the windows of churches, were stained by oppression and bloodshed. "

Cu smirked at Saber. "Are you not of such? Have you not served your king and spilled the blood of those opposite him? Oh Savior of People?''

Saber snarled at Caster, pointing her blade at his throat. "You mongrel! I served no king! As long as people will shed the blood of innocent creatures there can be no peace, no liberty, no harmony between people! Shed as much blood as you can. You will get as much as you waste! The hound such as you can only follow the orders given without a second thought. You know not of me Celt. Do not presume you know me or my ideals.''

A sound of yelling army reached their ears. Saber moved instantly to her Master side, while Caster and Mash took their position. The soldier they were talking to panicked as soon as he saw the enemy.

Soldier : Here! They are here!

Doctor Roman:. **Magical energy signals are heading here. Familiars created using human bodies...skeletons soldiers. This time different both of you can be as wild as you want.**

Saber moved into her position, her sword ready to be used.

"Come Master! My blade hungers for souls.''

Mash took a guarding position in front of her Master, her shield ready. "Yes. Orders Master . Lets pulverize them!"

Caster stayed behind to support Master and Mash. "Leave suport to me. Master!''

Gudako nodded before giving her first order. "Saber! Use your Arts!" Saber smiled as she jumped into the fight. Finally the War has begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Saber moved in a flash; she slashed her sword in one of the first enemies that crossed her sword darted past a blade that sought to parry, and sheathed six inches of its point in a leather-guarded midriff.

Saber could feel the bloodlust overcoming her, such was one of the cursed perks of her cursed sword. In a corner of her eye she saw Shielder parry the attack to her left, as she stood by her Master , while Caster used his spells to burn the enemies, the smell of burnt flesh was no stranger to her, since the day of Oblivion she gotten used to the smell, some would say even missed it. Though now is not the time to be remembering the past old days.

Saber parries the next attack and slashes her enemy's as it falls before her. She could feel her blade urging for more. _Kill the human, let me taste her soul! _Saber shook her head to clear the haze that befall her, she looked upon her Master, a young woman, with an ember like hair, and determined eyes that spoke volumes.

"Good work everyone." Ritsuka smiled, while looking around the Servants.

Saber nodded her head. Saber could see the hope in her young Master eyes, innocent and naive, she used to be like that, once upon a time. Seeing it now after all times, is refreshing.

"Phew. Good Work.'' Mash smiled at the others.

Soldier: You guys, I can't believe you took them on.'' The soldier looked upon them with wide eyes and shining spark in his eyes.

Saber looked upon the battlefield, knowing it in her core, her wandering days were spent in those battles, even now, her instincts are still as sharp as ever before. Saber looked upon her Master who had a troubled look in her eyes, she could see how she flinched every time she heard someone in pain. '_A gentle soul...Her Master is unfortunate indeed , to have me as her Servant, I wonder how long can I resist?' _ Saber shook her head and walked closer to the Group.

''...We are used to it. Anyway I'm sorry, but could you please explain this from the start? Is it true that Jeanne d'Arc has been resurrected?'

Gudako whispered to Saber, ''Is it possible to get resurrected?''

Saber nodded her head. ''Depends.''

Gudako frowned : '' On what?''

Saber didn't take her eyes off the soldiers, '' Magic and the Users. In my time there was a spell that could resurrect someone back, though only for a short period of time,these reanimations are not permanent and when they wear off, the body disintegrates so it cannot reanimate again. Though some spells are exceptional…''

Cu smirked at Saber, ''It is a wonder that you know so much of magic Saber. I didn't take you for a magic user…?''

Saber narrowed her eyes at him, ''Indeed. I am not Celt. I am a warrior, but to defeat my enemies, I need to know them, be they king or mer, commoner or a mage. Know thy enemy, thus you will know yourself.''

Cu laughed. ''Ha..! You're more than you seems SAber! Interesting.''

Saber ignored the blue Mage, looked upon her master and smiled, her eyes gentle and warm. ``As you can see, there are a lot of ways. But Magic is unpredictable, so be wary.''

Gudako smiled. 'Got it!''

They both turned back to the conversation.

Soldier : Yes. I took part in the siege of Orleans and the ceremony, so I remember it well. Her hair and skin color are different, but there's no question that she's the saint from the past. Hearing that she'd been captured by the English and burned at the stake. We trembled in fury. But-she was resurrected. And through a pack with the devil, no less!''

Saber narrowed her eyes at the story. '_A Devil? Dremora?''_

Mash was surprised by what she was hearing. ''What do you mean by devil? Like the skeleton soldiers earlier?''

Saber shook her head '' No, those soldiers were reanimated by a powerful spell, a Mage, or a Necromancer could do that. Perhaps we are dealing with something worse than a mage.'

Gudako was deep in though. 'Could it be…''

Soldier: Not those. At least those we can handle ourselves.

**RHARW! **The sound of the beast reached their ears. Saber smirked, standing in front of the Master. ''They're here! Master Orders!'

Gudako looked upon the beast , they looked like...dragons? They have dragons here?!

Soldier: Dammit, just as I thought! Here they come, engage! Come on, stand up! Dragons are here! If you don't resist, they'll eat you!

**Dr. Roman : Large creatures are shown near you! They move fast! **

Mash screamed ''Visual confirmed! But that..it can't be-''

Gudako screamed ''Dragons!?''

Mash nodded her head. ''Yes. That is a subspecies of dragon called wyverns. That is definitely a creature that should not be in 15th Century France!

Saber dashed forward towards her enemy, the bloodlust taking over her. ''Come at thy! Show me your might Beast!'' Saber screamed as she slashed at the body of wyvern, who roared in anger as it flapped its wings and sent a gust of cutting wind towards Saber.

Gudako screamed ''Caster back up Saber! Mash with me!''

Caster laughed, ''Ey, lassie! Yo Saber leave some for me!

Saber ignored the blue mage as she avoided the air attack and got behind the beast , she felt Caster flame hit the beast distract him enough for her to jump on his back and slash at his wings , cutting them loose, before she buried her sword into the neck of the beast.

? : Soldiers, douse yourself with water! You can momentarily defend against their flames!'' A Young woman that was dressed in a warrior attire, a long pole in her arm, as she shouted instructions to the soldier, Gudako could see her long golden hair gently flowing in the wind. She stood strong and confident! As if she was born into the role of a leader.

Soldier: EH?

The unknown woman pointed her gauntlet finger at the soldier. ''You there! Please pick up a weapon and fight! Together with me! Follow me-!'' She shouted at them all before springing toward Saber and Caster.

Mash widened her eyes. ''This is…''

** . :Oh, she's a Servant! But her energy is weak, what is she…''**

A Strong wind attack from a second beast blasted Saber away as she hit a tree, From the Her Sword Umbra started vibrating so strongly, that she could barely resist, ''**I want it! THat pure Soul! Feed it to me! WE NEED To Taste it!Take it! Take the life of the Virgin!'' **

Saber shakes her head to clear her mind, this woman, no a Servant. Umbra wants her, She will not take the soul of an ally even if it's a Servant. She will not fall into the temptation!.

Caster jumped to her side. ''Oi! Still Alive!? Good! Get ya ass moving lassie!''

Saber snarled ''Do not give me orders Celt!'' She moved back into the battlefield.

Caster sighed ''Why do i feel so unlucky?...Troublesome.''

Saber ignored the new Servant, staying as far away from her as possible, as the battle came to an end.

Mash looked around the battlefield, while Gudako trying to catch her breath, ''I believe that was the last.''

** : All right, fine job everyone! I was watching with sweaty palms and sweets in my hand!**

Mash narrowed her eyes and said in a stern voice. ''Doctor. Those were the sweets that i got right?

** : Huh? What? Is that right? I found them in the Command Room next to the tea, so i thought…**

''I got them as a token of gratitude, for when we return from this Order. Needless to say , they weren't' for you but for Senpai, who no doubt fought bravely on the frontlines.''

**Dr. Roman : Mash..you've become such a thoughtful person….(gobble,gobble) **

**I must say those are really tasty sweets. I'm sure Ritsuka will be thrilled too!**

Mash looked at Gudako with a stern face ''...Master. When we return to Chaldea, please reserve enough combat resources for one attack. I've registered one more enemy that I'd like to hit with the 'back of my blade'.''

Gudako sweetdroped. She turned towards Saber who was watching the new Servant with intense eyes. 'Saber?...'

Soldier: Imposible, you're-No way! Run! The witch is here!

Mash: Eh, a witch?

Saber narrowed her eyes as she moved closer to her Master side. Keeping eyes on the new Servant who stood there with frown on her face and sad eyes.

Jeanne: ...Um. Thank you very much.

Mash shook her head. '' No that was nothing. Before that, your name-''

Jeanne looked at both Mash and Master, every time her gaze looked in direction of Saber, her eyes always stopped at her blade, before quickly turning back to Master.

''Ruler'' My Servant class is Ruler. My true name is Jeanne d'Arc.''

Saber whisper ''The Holy Virgin.'' Jeanne cheeks turned crimson , as she heard Saber.

Mash looked at Ruler ''Jeanne…d;Arc?

Gudako frowned ''The one that become a witch…''

Ruler shook her head ''We'll talk about that later. It is nothing we should speak of in front of them. Come over here. Please.'' She turned and walked away toward the hill.

Mash : We 've been invited. What shall we do Sempai?

Saber frowned at them both ''We should go Master, Should not keep the lady waiting.''

Gudako nodded her head in agreement with Saber. ''Let's follow her.'

As Saber followed her Master , she could feel this side-effect from the bloodlust, and having a virgin who has such a pure soul, didn't help. She needs to get this edge of her, but how? To ask a Master would be an insult. Shielder was...still a kid...and Cu chulainn….No she fed her soul to Ombre before she even took him to her bed. Before, when she was alive she went to a brothel to get herself under control.

Saber sighed, '_This is going to be a long journey.'' _

As they walked into the forest, Saber could see her Master gating tired. So she made her statement.

''We should camp. This should be a good spot.'

Cu nodded his head. ''Yea, I'm going to scout ahead''

Saber stopped Caster from walking, ''Wait. Before you go, make a fire.''

Caster looked at Saber ''Huh? Ya don't know how to make a fire yourself!?''

Saber put her hand on his shoulder. ''Make. A, Fire.''

While those two argued about fire, Gudako sat down by a tall tree, she closed her eyes for a moment, until she felt something warm close to her. She opened her eyes and looked into the fire. 'When did…?''

Jeanne stood close by with Mash by her side, while Saber was sitting at the other end of the fire, sharpening her sword.

Jeanne :First, Please tell me your names? '

Mash Nodded her head. ''Understood. My individual name is Mash Kyrielight, This is Ritsuka Fujimaru. My Master. Saber is-''

Saber interrupted Mash, without looking from her sword she asked Ruler. ''No need, Shielder. She knows who I am. There is no need for introduction now is there Rular?''

Ruler looked at Saber, while nodding her head. Rular looked at Gudako. ''Master? So there are Masters even in this Holy Grail War.''

Mash shook her head. ''No, it has nothing to do with the Holy Grail War. I am just a Demi-Servant.''

Ruler : Demi-Servant?

Mash looked away from Ruler and into the fire. ''Not a true Heroic Spirit. Have you heard of us?''

Ruler: Right. We should probably clear this up first.I am indeed a Servant, my class is Ruler. I understand that. But ...a majority of information about holy grail war that should be provided is missing. No not just information. My stats have ranked down as well. Not only have I lost the anti0Servant command spells. I can't even reveal their true names anymore. So Saber, I would have known your true name that is if my stats were not as they are now. Luckily this is my homeland where i was born and raised, if nothing else I still speak the language.''

Saber tuned them all down as they started to talk about history and magecraft. Ruler is indeed one unlucky Servant. Back then she would have helped her in a blink of an eye, but things are different now, to her Jeanne d'Arc is her doom, her temptation, her test.

A test that she feels like she is failing.

Saber could hear footsteps coming closer, it was Ruler.

Ruler looked at Saber back and slowly walked closer to her, the veil feeling she felt every time she came close to this woman, made her confused.

''May I join you Saber?''

Saber nodded her head ''Do as you like.''

Ruler walked by Saber side, while patrolling the woods. ''Saber what is your true name?''

Saber took a few steps away from the woman, ''Why does it matter Ruler? Thy knowing my name won't change anything, Names belong to the living.''

Ruler shook her head : ''You are wrong. Names have a meaning, We are born with them and we die with them, and live on in people's hearts by the name we carry.''

Saber looked at Ruler, her gaze deep and intense. Her hand was shaking, she could smell the Holy Saints scents in the winds, it was making her dizzy. Her bloodlust hasn't faded.

Ruler touched her shoulder, ''Saber…?''

Jeanne didn't know what, or how it happen, they both were talking and Saber was looking at her with this look in her eyes, before she could blink, her back was pressed to a tree and her body pinned by Saber weight, one of her hands were pinned to a tree by Saber own, while Saber used her other to hold her chin, and she looked in her eyes, such deep grey eyes, intense like a flame, Jeanne heart started beating so fast, her cheek were burning.

'_What….is she doing?'_

Saber smirked at Ruler, enjoying her touch. ''Holly Virgin, head thy advice, thy are pure soul, marked by a god. Thy faith is beyond my understanding. For i am a sinner, who does not deserve thy affections. You ask thy for a name? For thy I shall answer, o, holy Virgin. For I am Umbra. I am Runa Fairchild. I wield the cursed blade of the Underworld. The Umbra Blade. Thy should be wary. For Umbra desire thy soul.''

Saber leg go of Jeanne, '' Know of me Holy Virgin, for I will come for thy, such is my fate. Once Umbra felt thy soul, thy belong to me.''

Saber walked away, leaving behind shocked Ruler.


	3. Chapter 3

_It was an early autumn morning and a frosty chill hung in the air. The sweet surrendering scent of the morning dew filled the forest with a scent that did not belong on earth. Autumn leaves from the tall trees lay scattered on the forest floor; each of them turning brittle brown; there was a sound like dried cereal being crunched underfoot, pushing their papery remains deep into the soft thundering of hooves split the silence as a lone stallion galloped through the bleak landscape. Her ears pricked, as she moved swiftly, powerful limbs tearing into the barren earth. _

_The Knight stopped the horse before the cavern. _

_"Finally, All those clues hidden in the book, to think it would lead me to Mythic Dawn's shrine. Now, to find the Amulet." _

_The warrior took out her sword, the Umbra who pulset with energy, it was hungry. And so was she._

_The cavern was deep and dark , but she got used to it quickly, a man in a red robe stood by the fire, he was waiting for her. _

_"Halt! Ah sister have you come to join the Order, if so you must give me all your possessions, the Master himself is here!"_

_The man in red opened his arms wide as if to embrace her in a hug, but felt only pain as the sword buried in his stomach. The black sword drained his life force , as he looked upon the face of his enemy , he saw a silver eyes glowing red , a sinister smirk on the beautiful face. _

_"Thy are fools. For I have come not to join thy, but to take what they stole from me. Thus I come for thy souls. I am thy doom. Mystic Dawn raign ends here!"_

_In one slash from her sword her opponent's abdomen opened up. His intestines spewed onto the floor in pinkish brown coils. It was a slaughter, in her bloodlust she cut down one after another, they screamed as their souls were sucked into the umbra sword was music to her ears. The sickening smell of metal and rotting flesh blanketing the air in a choking aroma. _

_Finally she had reached it, The shrine of Mythic Dawn. And the leader stood there, his back turned towards her, her silver armor stained in blood and gore of members of Dawn, both woman and mer. _

_"I have come for Thy Dragen. Return the Amulet, and I might spare thy life!" She points her sword at his back. _

_"Spare me? You who slaughter my brothers and sisters, you who spilled their blood, dare to say such things? Laughable!" His gaze beneath the hood fell like an act of violence, a glare to stop her heart._

_Her hand thighs on her sword, her angry eyes narrowed. "Thy had enslaved, thy people had burned down villages, children and women burned in flames! Thy members slaughter innocent families, thy sacrifices children to thy God! Thy and thy people deserve no mercy!"_

_The men laughed. "Ah, You haven't changed at all Runa Fairchild. You still don't see a full picture. You are still blind!" The men turned swiftly and sent a fireball at her. _

_She slashed at the fireball with her sword, and cut it in two. A blast of heat flowed from her sight, and finally she could see who stood In front of her, the men unmasked. The hood fall and she could see his face, there was no softness in that gaze. It was a look that conveyed a bubbling hatred. Disgust perhaps._

_Runa eyes widened in shock. She shook her head in denial. "You...no…" her bloodlust went for a moment ,her body numb , and that's all he needed, one sight of hesitation from her and that's where he struck. _

_Her own reflection reflected in his sword, as it swings down on her._

_How?_

_Why him?_

_How did this come to be?_

_No…_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_**Why?**_

**-‐‐‐-**

Gudako woke up gasping, she put her hand on her forehead, _'was that Sabers...memories?'_

_"_Bad dream?" Saber's voice reached her ears.

Gudako smiled softly, "I am alright Saber. It was just a dream…''

Saber smiled softly at her. '' You saw my memories? At least one of them?''

Gudako nodded her head, while voiding her gaze. Saber looked closely upon her Master, she could see the sight of fatigue. Saber walked closer to fire, taking one piece of wood and throwing it into the fire. Gudako looked at Saber, she wondered if she could ask about her dream. The person she saw in her dream must have been important to Saber.

Gudako took a deep breath before saying. ''Saber….Who is Dragen?''

Saber hand twitched, her eyes were trained on her, yet it was as if she was seeing some invisible spectre, her heavy eyelids a fraction too slow to blink, it was as if she was so far away, Gudako called her name yet there was no response. Gudako moved into her line of sight, touching her cheek with the side of her hand, her lips forming a small smile. Saber's head tilted upward to her face, her eyes sliding into focus. Her eyes rest, no unblinking but slowed, fire reflect in her gaze, yet the effect is soft and inviting instead of harsh. Perhaps it's her lips that give away her intention, not quite smiling, but tilting as if they mean to.

Saber touched her Master hand with her own. ''Thy unfortunate to indeed my lady. For my sins to be inflected into thy mind.''

Gudako shook her head, her grip on Saber hand thighted ''No Saber...You are you, and as your master and a friend, I will accept you as you are.'' Gudako smiled at Saber.

Saber softly smiled, '' A friend. Thank you my lady. It would be my honor.'' Saber gently kissed the back of her master hand. Gudako turned her head to the side to avert her gaze, but the sudden rosiness of her cheeks gave her away. Saber smiled, '_Cute…' _ was the single though going in her mind as she gazed at her Master.

''As for your question...That person was an old friend. Nothing for you to worry about my lady.'' Saber smiled before she walked away, while telling Gudako to get some more rest.

Gudako looked at the back of Saber as she walked away…' _Saber...if that person in my dreams was just an old friend….why...so why do you look as if you are in pain once i mention him?'_

A fire crackled in the corner of the campsite, projecting long shadows on the surrounding area. The light cast by the flames danced across the dark trunks of the trees, twisting and curling in obscure shapes and providing a small radius of light. Two Servants standing in front of it, Ruler looked at Demi-Servant, a small soft smile on her face.

Ruler asked Mash, while looking at the still figure at the other end of the fire. ''Did Ritsuka go to sleep?''

Mash nodded her head and looked upon Jeanne her gaze searching. '' I could be imagining things, but there is something you aren't telling us?''

Jeanne avoided her gaze and stayed silent.

Mash looks concerned. ''I don't mean to pry…''

A sound behind them pried their attention away from the fire. Saber walked towards them, Mash saw Ruler's cheek become red for some strange reason, Saber marched towards them, she stopped close to her Master, her gaze never leaving Jeanne who looked back at fire as their eyes met.

Saber's voice is strong and smoothly profesional. Her voice was unexpected. It was low, with a trace of huskiness and with a hint of power. ''I do. If it's something that will endanger my lady then I must know. Do not lie Maiden! Anything is better than lies and deceit!'' Saber eyes narrowed in displasure.

Ruler flinched, before looking back at the pair of them.

Ruler nodded her head softly. ''Quite right. As you wish, I shall tell you. It could be because my summoning was incomplete. Or-perhaps it's because my original self died just a few days ago. How can I put it? It feels as if I am a 'brand-new Servant'.''

Jeanne clenched her fists by her side, not looking at any of them. Her gaze was regretful and shameful.

Mash looked upon her trying to understand what was wrong with this situation while Saber never once stopped looking at Ruler. ''A rookie, you mean?''

Ruler nodded her head. ''Yes. There is no future or past in the Throne of HEroes. But, I don't have the power to access the records there. Therefore it is difficult for me to act as a Servant.'' Her eyes showing conflicted emotions, She looked at Saber, something flashed beneath the surface of her hardened expression , the emotion disappeared before she could identify it.

Saber's face is serious all the way from her icy grey eyes to her mouth, no pleasure att all, not even masked. ''Then don't. I'm not in this world to live up to anyone's expectations and you're not in this world to live up to mine or any escape your intended purpose by copying and trying to be someone else? You will discover who you were meant to be only after you have shown confidence being yourself."

Saber walked toward a tree and leaned against it.

Mash nodded her head and smiled at Jeanne. ''Saber is right.''

Ruler gaze relieved '' Saber…. Still it feels like going into battle for the first time all over again. And that bubbly-looking mage from before...He called me a saint and savior, but even with that expectation, I have no such power.'' Jeanne shoulders sunken, she put her arms around herself as if shielding herself.

Saber scowls at Jeanne. ''The expectation is such a sword that falls on oneself.'' Saber pointed her sword at Jeanne, her gaze never leaving Jeanne's. ''Don't spend your life believing a story about yourself that you didn't write that's been fed to you - that simply you've accepted, embedded and added to. Let the story go and there beneath is the real you...and your unique gifts, heart and path that await you.''

Ruler asked Saber, not understanding, who this woman can be so...indifferent to her struggles? And those eyes of hers, were grey, not a dull, unremarkable grey like that of concrete or stone, no, the grey of the ocean an instant before dawn's first rays that strike the water. Those eyes gazed upon her and ensnared her from the moment in a net of intrigue. She was struck by their coldness, like a stab of ice. Every detail in her iris is so clear, so intense. She was like a piece of art that nobody could understand, leaving everyone who starred confused, uncomprehending, leaving her eyes to look like the dazzling and breath-taking snow.

''Does that apply to you as well Saber? Haven't your people expected more of you?''

Saber smirked at her. ''I have told thy, I am a sinner. Holy Maiden. Never expect anything from anyone, if you want to live a happy and long they ignore you. Then they ridicule you. And then they attack you and want to burn you. And then they build monuments to you. Isn't that so Maiden? Humans are foolish, greedy and selfish. Alas the god made them that way, so Who am Thy to question?''

Ruler narrowed her eyes at Saber once she mentioned God, she could feel that she wanted her to react to her words, but she would not. '' ...I fear that I will become a burden to you.'' She whispered softly.

Mash softly smiled at her. ''Jeanne, if that's all then it's all right.''

Ruler widened her eyes. ''What?''

Mash blushed and looked at the fire. ''I mean, this also feels like my first battle. We are the same.''

Saber looked upon the girl, didn't she know? '_Perhaps I should ask Master...Mash thy are more then thy seems…''_

Mash looked at sleeping Gudako and a soft smile formed on her lips. ''As a Demi-Servant, I cannot fully harness my power as a Heroic Spirit. However, the Heroic Spirit inside of me said 'it's okay.''. And Sempai-Master, trust someone like me.

...I don't know how to say this, but Senpai didn't choose to fight to prove something. Senpai is simply trying to do what should be done, I think. So it's alright. There is no reason for you to worry.'' She reassured Ruler, smiling brightly.

Ruler smiled as they all gazed upon the sleeping form of Master, before smiling brightly at them both. ''Thank you. I feel a little better. I am pretty familiar with this era and this country. Let's give it our best tomorrow.''

Mash smiled. ''Yes''

Saber nodded her head. A slight smirk on her lips.

Mash has noticed the distance that both Ruler and Saber held between each other. She wondered if something happened between them?

''Did something happened between you two Ruler?''

Ruler's face flushed red, while Saber smirked at her. ''No Mash, Everything is fine.''

Mash looked between them. ''...If you say so''

''_I'll let Senpai deal with this…''_

Jeanne smiled as they walked through the forest, she looked at her comrades. ''First, let's cut through this forest and head to course it would be difficult to enter directly, but we might be able to get some information from the surroundings towns and forts.''

Gudako walked closer to Saber, there was something that she needed to know, the symbol in her dreams.

''Saber...there is something i wanted to ask you.''

Saber smiled. ''Go ahead.''

''In my dream, I saw a symbol, it was a symbol of the Sun.'' Gudako whispered softly. Saber face was scowling.

''What you saw Master, was the symbol of Order of the Mythic Dawn.''

Both Mash and Ruler were listening to their discussion.

Gudako looked puzzled, she was sure that she saw Saber killing members of that order. But wasn't Order supposed to stand for good?

Ruler asked. ''What was this Order?''

Saber narrowed her eyes, ''They were known as cult, worshippers dedicated to the Lord Mehrunes Dagon.''

**DR. Roman: Mehrunes Dagon was one of the seventeen Daedric say that he is a foe of all mortals, it is said that he tried to conquer the world in the Third Era.**

Ruler frowned. '' He was a god?''

Saber nodded her head. ''Indeed.''

Mash couldn't understand. ''But why would he want to conquer the world if he was already a god?''

Saber shook her head. '' He believed that Tamriel, is in fact an plane of Oblivion which is rightfully his. He constantly invaded Tamriel, since the first Era.''

Gudako asked. ''So that order is his?''

Saber nodded her head. ''They followed the teachings of Mankar Camoran, who they called the Master. Their holy book was the Mysterium Xarxes, a book which may only be read or touched by Mankar Camoran''

Ruler was surprised ''A Holy book?''

Saber's face showed disgust. ''It is both the gate and a paradise. That book holds various magic and many artifacts that can open a portal to paradise.''

Gudako eyes widen ''A book that can open the gate to paradise? And you found it?''

Saber nodded her head. ''Yes. No one should ever have such kind of power. It needed to be destroyed. Alas, it is a Holy book, Only a Saint could destroy it. Thus the book existed.''

Mash looked at Saber as she walked besides Gudako. ''Was there no Saint in your time?''

Saber looked to the side. ''If there were...None Live.''

Jeanne walked up the hill, and smiled at Mash as she joined her side. ''We're almost at La Charite. If we can't get any information here about Orleans, we'll have to get closer-I'd rather avoid that as much as possible. As long as I am still uncertain about the forces we have, we cannot engage.''

Gudako looked at Ruler ''You really cautious.''

Jeanne shook her head. ''..No, to be honest, I am panicking. No matter how you look at it, the other 'me' cannot be in her right that monster will do by controlling the people-it's easy to imagine.''

Saber looked at Jeanne, her gaze stoic. ''Men are more easily governed through their vices than through their virtues. Do remember we both controlled people in war. If she is a Monster, then what does it say about us?''

Jeanne shouted at Saber. ''You are wrong! I never controlled people, They followed me on their own free followed me because they believed in me, in God!''

Saber stood unflinching, her gaze never changing. ''Are you so sure of that? Hasn't God given you instructions? Have you not followed them in return? Does God not Control you?''

Jeanne shook her head. ''You are dare you-''

Saber narrowed her eyes interrupting her. '' I have been driven many times upon my knees by the overwhelming conviction that I had nowhere else to go. The most confused you will ever get is when you try to convince your heart and spirit of something your mind knows is a lie. God's are Selfish. God had used you, then he betrayed you by letting you burn. The god betrayed us when he abandoned and cursed us. You talk of control? Then let me say, to take away a man's freedom of choice, even his freedom to make the wrong choice, is to manipulate him as though he were a puppet and not a person. You and I are the example. Try to deny it as much as you can Maiden. Leading men in war, is cantrol itself.''

Saber walked away from them, without even looking back.

Gudako looked conflicted. ''_Caster go with her.'' _She could feel Caster irritation from their bond. For now she won't take them with her on her mission, at least together. She turned to Jeanne, face pale and conflicted. ''I am sorry about Saber. She didn't mean any harm.''

Jeanne looked at Gudako, giving her a soft smile. ''It's alright. Overwhelming power and hatred can easily destroy a person, no matter how noble they are. I am sure she is the same. Her cursed blade is a fact itself.''

**DR Roman: Wait a moment. A servant was detected just ahead of your current path**

Gudako heard a voice in her head, it was Caster. ''_Master, we located a Servant. Saber went to follow.''_

''_Caster, we are on our way. Distract them if possible.''_

'_Got it lassie.''_

**DR Roman: Its location is in La Charite, which is your destination.**

Both Mash and Ruler tensed.

**DR Roman: huh it's getting further away. Oh no, I've lost it! It's too far away!**

Gudako looked at the sky…''The town!''

Ruler shouted ''Let's hurry!''


End file.
